


You're here

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Smitten Original Percival Graves, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Percival has a nightmare where Newt dies and he sees it from the death to the funeral. It's so realistic that when he wakes up he at first thinks it was real and newt is really gone. Then he feels newt cuddled up to him sleeping and he wakes him up to reassure himself that Newt is alive and safe.





	You're here

Picquery used to tell him many times that anyone would be lucky to have him. But after Grindelwald, Percival felt broken, he didn’t believe someone would want him as a husband. So when the mess that it’s Newt Scamander came into his life Percival knew he was the lucky one.

Newt is his miracle. He’s young, beautiful and so full of life that Percival wonders how on Earth that man agreed to marry an old, broken man like himself.

But he said “yes” and Percival feels like the happiest man because of it.

He doesn’t know how he survived without Newt all these years.

***

There’s blood everywhere. Percival is looking around the now empty building, the one he told Newt not to run into without waiting for him first.

But his magizoologist heard a wampus and that was the end of the discussion for the both of them.

There are many of wizards on the floor and although in other circumstances Percival would help now he just wants to find Newt.

He finds him; Percival’s legs feel weak and suddenly he’s on his knees, stroking Newt’s cold cheek.

Newt’s cold and has his eyes open, but he doesn’t see… he doesn’t breathe anymore.

Percival kisses his forehead and doesn’t let himself cry because this is not real and his husband is going to wake up at any moment.

“Please… Newt.”

He’s not in the building anymore; there are people in black around him… It’s a funeral, but it’s not Newt’s because it couldn’t be.

Because he doesn’t know what he’s going to do without him.

He doesn’t stand the idea but of looking at Newt laying in a coffin. Newt’s full of life, he’s warm, moving from one place to another because he just cannot stay still.

He prefers that Newt.

Percival can’t breathe, there are tears in his eyes but he refuses to sob, because that’d be admitting everything is real.

And it’s not. It’s not, but his heart is in pain and he cannot breathe.

***

Percival opens his eyes in a dark bedroom, he feels his face wet from the tears; he’s still in pain and doesn’t want to move to find his bed is empty.

But it’s not.

Someone is curled up against him and Percival finally looks next to him, only to find soft skin full of freckles and curly red hair. Percival moves closer and kisses Newt’s neck, relief spreading in his chest as he feels that soft skin warm against his lips.

“Newt? Newt… please.”

He hears a sigh and suddenly his husband moves around, blinking his eyes open.

“Percy,” he smiles but the gesture vanishes as he looks at him. “Are you okay?”

“Nightmare,” the auror mumbles, putting his arms around Newt and pulling him closer.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not… now,” Percival kisses his husband’s chest, while Newt strokes his hair.

“I’m here,” Newt starts to whisper, lips touching the auror’s head.

Newt’s with him. He’s there and alive in Percival’s arms and he’d do anything to keep it that way.

“You’re here,” he assures himself, nuzzling Newt’s neck until he falls asleep.


End file.
